


【真遥】【怜渚】Edelweiss（314贺文）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	【真遥】【怜渚】Edelweiss（314贺文）-lattice

【真遥】【怜渚】Edelweiss（314贺文）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】【怜渚】Edelweiss（314贺文）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a4268de)

主真遥副怜渚，含微量宗凛，实在微量所以不打tag了，不能接受的小伙伴请自行避雷w  


视角转换就像过山车w

  


\------------------分割线------------------

  


**Edelweiss**

  


By lattice

  


两人确立关系已一年有余。虽说同居一室，但最近聚少离多。橘真琴是大忙人，他的专业在学校以课业繁重闻名，抄不完的笔记背不完的书，撩不完的妹子唱不完的歌。其实是除了繁重的课业外，也有很多出于人情世故根本推不掉的联谊。再加上社团活动和打工，他一天和七濑遥相处的时间不超过八小时。通常是晚上十点他匆匆回到他们合租的屋子，作息良好的遥早睡下了。桌上摆着热气腾腾的饭菜和遥的字条，“冷了的话就自己用微波炉加热。”真琴看着遥清秀的字迹怅然若失。

“遥，晚安。”真琴钻进遥给他暖热的被窝，俯身贴到他耳边。

遥睡得迷迷糊糊，转过身回抱着他。

其实遥并不是早睡下了。他每天都努力延后睡觉时间等真琴回来，直到实在困得受不了，才去给真琴热饭菜。白色情人节要到了，身边的队友都蠢蠢欲动起来。对家人和橘真琴、游泳、青花鱼、小岩鸢之外漠不关心的七濑遥并不知道白色情人节是什么鬼。他上网搜了一下还是一头雾水。

“遥前辈？有什么事情吗？”电话那头的龙崎怜受宠若惊，语气里带着骄傲。毕竟他一直憧憬的前辈七濑遥几乎不会主动给人打电话，这件事情足以让他在江桑和凛桑那里炫耀好几天。

“怜，渚在你旁边吗，我有事情问他。”

龙崎怜像下线了，一片死寂。

良久。“啊。我让他接电话。”遥前辈为什么知道自己和渚君已经在一起了？他怎么知道渚君现在在自己旁边的？他又是为什么找渚君要打自己的电话？本来准备这次去找他和真琴前辈的时候再告诉他们，不得不说遥前辈在某些方面十分可怕，用理论难以阐释的可怕。

“小遥小遥！你最近还好吗！我和小怜下下个星期就要去看你们了呦！怎么样，小遥，高兴吧！”

“渚，这个话题暂且不谈，我先问你一件事。”

“啊……小遥好冷漠。小遥好歹假装开心一下嘛。”

某种意义上真的开心不起来。上次渚来东京找他和真琴，闹着和真琴一起睡，硬生生把自己赶到沙发上。和真琴打游戏到大半夜，嗷嗷乱叫邻居频频敲门。自己和真琴好不容易在邻居们心中树立的美好形象彻底崩坏。真的很不容易，每次和真琴（）的时候都得控制音量……还有跟着自己去训练，在看台上又唱又跳喊“小遥干巴爹~~~~~~~！”让大家纷纷侧目。最后还是找了个借口通知龙崎怜把他领回去了。

“渚，白色情人节到底是什么？”

“诶！小遥居然会关心这种事情呢！就是情人节的时候女孩子送男孩子礼物表示心意，然后白色情人节的时候男孩子要回礼，回复心意啦！就比如今年情人节的时候我送给小怜三层奶油草莓奶酪甜筒夹心布丁芝士全球限量版性感比基尼小岩鸢蛋糕了！小怜还说白色情人节要带我去东京的迪斯尼玩呢！所以我们顺便来看……”“渚君不要把这些都说出来！”

啪，电话挂了。

啊，渚和怜的关系真是好呢，听上去也很有活力的样子。

今年情人节的时候，真琴送给自己一个定制手链，手链上还有一个胖乎乎的小虎鲸挂饰。最近真琴打工的一项是给一些知名动画配一些角色，可以得到一定的报酬。遥就提出咖啡店的打工他休息自己去，“我喜欢遥，我说过要对遥负责，所以我要更加努力啊。”真是的，自己从小都拿这个人没办法。遥面无表情盯着他的笑颜。这一刻，遥与众多迷妹们一样，是真琴的颜狗。

过了两三个小时，怜顶着世界上最美丽的红苹果脸支支吾吾地给遥回电话，说本来想给他俩一个惊喜，结果渚君说漏嘴了，希望遥前辈不要告诉真琴前辈。遥说知道了，没什么不好。

遥最近和真琴并没有说很多话的机会。真琴忙着论文遥忙着训练。真琴中午回来遥不在，真琴晚上回来遥已经睡了。隔几天真琴会把他从被窝里拖出来再扔到床上，两个人遵从一番本性的召唤，真琴抱他去浴缸清洗的时候他睡得更迷糊了。真琴经常给他发短信，内容大概是遥要专心训练不能因为担心我而分神，要注意营养均衡，不要给我做那么丰盛的饭自己只吃青花鱼，现在天气还冷不要乱减衣服，更不要见到水就乱脱衣，今天没有女生给遥表白吧，要认真听英语课，遥总有一天要站上世界舞台的，不能总麻烦凛当遥的翻译等等。真的像老妈子一样啰嗦，遥揉着酸痛的腰想，真琴真的是一身傻力气。

自己何尝不关心真琴？那个家伙傻乎乎的，胆子小，又喜欢乱吃东西，不怕把胃吃坏吗。每天那么忙好歹休息一下吧，就算不为遥着想也要为身体着想。真琴不在身边时自己不会乱脱衣服，毕竟他不在旁边手忙脚乱阻止的话脱衣服很没意思。上次去庆应看他的篮球赛，被大幅真琴海报和妹子们手里的巨大真琴玩偶（？）和应援牌差点吓到胃出血。更可气的是自己去领免费应援物的地方，人家却不给。真琴由于出众的外形迷人的微笑以及待人接物的亲和力，在各方面都如鱼得水。学校里有社团挖掘了他的配音天赋，请他为学校的宣传片做旁白。走在大街上也经常被星探拉走。情人节的时候排着队想送他巧克力的女生可以组成一个团了。而且不只是女生，嗯。

情人节的时候他送了自己礼物，自己也要回他一个吧？虽然性别反了。不对，自己也是男生啊。嗯，这只是与性别无关的回礼。像渚一样送个蛋糕？太普通了。送幅画？遥突然想到了庆应球场的真琴海报，心里一阵烦躁。

“我觉得只要是遥前辈送的真琴前辈都会喜欢呢！不过礼物的话能表达心意的比较好吧！不需要特别贵，可以送他一个让他印象深刻的礼物哦。”江一直单方面宣称自己是遥前辈恋爱方面可靠的智囊团，毕竟怜君的美学理论和真琴前辈有天壤之别，渚君更不用说了。表达心意……印象深刻…….吗，遥一直擅长提取关键词，所以他阅读理解一直做得很好。“你今年情人节给御子柴送了什么礼物？”“保密！”“你对我保什么密啊。”“遥前辈一定会告诉哥哥！要是哥哥知道的话又要哭了！”小江和御子柴刚确立关系时，凛哇哇大哭着跑到岩鸢高中，对着遥和真琴发毒誓一定要把御子柴清十郎揍一顿，虽然不知道揍了没有，但是江和御子柴这两年也是幸福得羡煞众人。

日子一天天过去了，他们仍然过着每天靠短信沟通偶尔来一发的日子。3月13日晚上八点，真琴提前结束打工回到家。一片乌黑，遥出去了？那先找些吃的，冰箱里还有昨天剩的饭。他按下开关，灯并没有亮。

停电了？但是邻居家的窗户是亮的。不祥的预感浮上真琴的心头。窗子开着，一股阴风吹进室内，他打了个哆嗦，心跳声充斥了整个屋子。

天呐哈鲁哈鲁哈鲁哈鲁哈鲁哈鲁你在哪！！！！他掏出手机给遥打电话，自然没有人接。

“凛！我的屋子好黑！怎么办呀！”

松冈凛对于橘真琴特地打越洋电话来不为诉衷情只为说这个很不爽。“不要因为这种奇怪的事情打电话过来！我知道你是土豪根本不怕电话费！”自己正在烦躁宗介到底会寄来什么礼物，到现在都毫无动静。宗介不会智障到忘了吧？

“砰砰砰。”有人敲响了单身宿舍的门。凛下床去开，山崎宗介风尘仆仆地站在门口。

“凛，我来了。”

“宗介！你怎么突然过来了！”凛惊喜地露出了整齐的鲨鱼牙。

“最近没什么事情，想来看看你还不允许吗。”晕机的宗介推掉各种事情吐了一路才到悉尼，后来他回忆的时候戏称吐的范围跨越一片大洋。英语又不好，几乎全靠肢体语言才找到了凛的游泳队。“我不是小孩子，坐飞机来找你是小事吧。”宗介将凛搂进怀里。“凛，白色情人节快乐，还有我爱你。”

明天是白色情人节？“等等等等你们先听我说话啊！” 猝不及防被秀一脸，真琴简直欲哭无泪。可是那边直接忘挂电话就开始那啥了，等他们注意到的话一定尴尬无比，真琴挂掉电话。

当前要做的事情就是保持冷静。为什么只有自家停电？明明昨天才交的电费。可能是遥出门前忘了关某个大功率电器所以跳闸了？有妖风也只是因为遥没关窗户？遥没这么粗心。难道家里遭贼了？不，贼没有理由拉掉电闸。对了，现在首先该去看电闸的情况。

真琴打开手机的手电筒，（一步两步在这光滑的地板上）走一步退两步地挪到了电闸那里。照出一个人影。

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”

那是遥，一脸戏谑的遥。

“我拉的闸。”

“快二十的男人还这么怕黑。”

“就知道给凛打电话。”

“遥，我先给你打电话了。为什么要……”

“因为要给你礼物。”

“遥？”

“手电筒，关掉。”

真琴听话地关掉手电筒。遥的发梢随风飘动。

东京的樱花还没开，但风中似乎带有樱花的触感。遥一瞬间有点恍惚，一年多前他和真琴互通心意时也起了风，但那时风里更多是寒冬的肃杀，而现在的风像母亲的手轻抚孩子的脸颊。遥闭上眼睛，似乎被樱花的香气淹没了。春天，真的要来了。

真琴想说话，自己的爱人却开口了。

真琴从未听过他唱歌。小学时候的音乐课也是，为此还被老师训。如今他却第一次为他开了口。

Edelweiss,edelweiss,

Every morning you greet me.

Small and white,

Clean and bright,

You look happy to meet me.

Blossom of snow,

May you bloom and grow,

Bloom and grow forever.

Edelweiss,edelweiss,

Bless my homeland forever.

真琴看不清遥的脸。遥为什么闭眼，为什么拉电闸，因为不能唱完立马冲下去跑几圈。

跑调的旋律，蹩脚的日式英语，却让真琴红了眼眶。

这两个星期，遥每天挤出时间和江视频，让江纠正他的英语发音和唱歌跑调。遥从不开口唱歌，因为五音不全。即便如此他也每天在众人“七濑你疯了吗？” “七濑你别唱了实在太难听了。”的声讨中放声大唱。江的指导当然不够，他也不能总麻烦她，毕竟每次视频时御子柴都满脸假笑地坐在江旁边。一向对英语不感冒的遥找到英语老师帮他纠正发音。两个星期过去，遥终于自认为能勉强唱好了。江在这一天的最后一刻还提出英语歌对他难度太大，这首歌虽旋律优美但也不表达爱情，而且好像放在圣诞更合适点，所以希望他换一首日本恋爱歌。

四年前他们一起看了《音乐之声》，真琴对这首歌赞不绝口，还说遥的声音很好听，想听遥唱。遥对此不置可否。第二天真琴就忘记了，遥却记了四年。

“真琴。”

“……”

果然自己唱歌还是太难听，再也不要唱了。这两周的努力白费了呢。

“抱歉，我唱歌很难听吧？毁了你对这首歌的好印象呢。”

“……”

想着用这首他喜欢的歌传达自己对他的感情，果然自己还是太蠢了。

“这首歌本来也就不合时宜呢。”

“……”

付出不一定有回报呢。

“早知道就像原来那样做蛋糕了。”

“遥。”

“今天吓到你真抱歉。”遥局促地揉揉头发。“我开电闸了。”

“遥！”真琴扔下手机，冲上前把遥紧紧搂在怀里。“遥……谢谢你，谢谢你，很好听，真的很好听，我很喜欢。”

“……”

“遥准备了很久吧？我感觉到遥对我的感情了哦。感情，真的传达到了。”

眼泪滴落在遥的肩上。

“遥，你一开口唱我就想起来了，没想到遥居然记这种小事这么久。”

“因为你说想听。你不要哭了。”遥伸手想替真琴擦掉眼泪。

“遥……”

“真琴，谢谢你的手链，你看我每天都戴着。我很爱你。还有，不要再哭了，我很心疼。”

“遥……我不哭，你看，我不哭了。”真琴努力想笑起来，眼泪却依旧大滴大滴地落下，流到遥的嘴边。

窗外突然炸开了烟花，所以说他们和烟花真有缘。真琴的脸庞在花火的映衬下十分灿烂耀眼。真琴从小就爱哭，自己作为哥哥也拿他没办法。他为了不让自己担心逐渐变得坚强，也慢慢学会了强装笑颜。自己却看得出他笑容背后的落寞与无助。不管是坚强的真琴还是脆弱的真琴，微笑的真琴还是哭泣的真琴，自己都深爱着。你难过的时候，不要一个人扛着，我永远都在啊。

“遥，你脸红了。”真琴的声音带着鼻音，呼哧呼哧的，真的很可爱呢。

“哪……哪有，你下次再哭我就不给你做青花鱼了。”

“那我就开始哭咯。”

“喂！你现在又要哭的话……你就一辈子不许再碰我！”

烟花开落，吹进屋内的晚风，不远处宁静的大海，孔明灯一盏一盏，整个世界熠熠生辉。

这样美好的世界。

这样美好的你。

You are the miracle of the universe.

我们或许就是为了遇见对方才降临在这世上。如果这个世界没有你，烟火再绚烂也终究是昙花一现。我再怎样登上世界舞台，赢得多少鲜花与掌声，也只是一具行尸走肉。你早已不知不觉填满我的内心，我的生活，我的一切。这样的你，我怎么舍得离开，怎么可能放手。

所以，真琴，你听我说，有件事情，从我刚出生时摸着阿姨的肚子第一次感受到你的存在，从我躺在妈妈的怀抱第一次见到襁褓里的你时，就注定了。那就是，我，七濑遥，一辈子也不会离开你的身边。

“遥的声音，很好听呢，我特别喜欢呢。所以，遥，不用忍着了（反正上次渚已经把我们在邻居面前创立的好印象糟蹋得一干二净）。”

“好……”遥已经被吻得喘不过气。

东京依旧繁忙。对大多数人而言这只是平凡的一天。疾驶的车辆中，昏暗的路灯下，灯火通明的写字楼内，大家为自己的生活奔波，刻画自己的人生轨迹。多少衣着时尚的男女行走在流光溢彩的街头，准备享受丰富的夜生活。而在并不起眼的公寓里，世人不曾注意到的角落，他与最爱的人彼此相拥。不管世界如何广阔，此刻爱人的怀抱就是他的整个世界。

与你相遇，如此奇迹。

一个人孤独的夜晚，固执地保持距离，裹在被子里蜷成团，世界失去亮色，我知道你不在我身边的那种痛苦。

彼此相爱，偶尔争吵，无数的障碍两人一起越过。因为有你在，我才不会在迷茫中失去方向。你用强有力的手臂一次次将我拉出泥沼。你用温暖的笑容包容我的一切。尽管我们现在聚少离多，等待我们的有无数坎坷，但是有你在，一切都没关系，迎接我们的一定是happy ending。

我的世界，有你存在。我的世界，满满的都是你。

我爱你，我何尝不希望你每天都能幸福。如果我的存在，我的声音能给你带来幸福的话……

“那个，小怜，我们一定要等在这儿吗……”门口，渚和怜在风中凌乱着。不得不说今天的风儿实在太喧嚣，哈哈。

他们上午就坐上了飞往东京的航班，中午降落在成田机场。渚带的两大行李箱的冰冻青花鱼在托运时出了问题，两个人在机场折腾了四五个小时。然后又被出租车司机宰，带着他们在东京某个高架桥上活活转了十圈。渚拖着两个沉甸甸的行李箱，怜左手抱着一个巨大的岩鸢玩偶，右手提着一大袋冰冻牛肉有气无力地走到真琴家门口时，真琴和遥似乎已经开始干正事了。

“不得不说真琴前辈的持久力……”怜盯着手表，棒读，“很惊人，这不符合理论。”

“已经四十多分钟了他们怎么还没有结束啊……小怜！我又冷又累又饿快死了！我不想再站着了！”渚的脸鼓得像两个包子。

有邻居经过，听到屋里的声音，皱着眉头看了看他们。

“真难为他们的邻居。他们两个的分贝……我不住这里我都觉得尴尬啊。”

“小遥真的不要紧吗，你听他嗓子都哑了啊！太可怜了！小真好过分！小真在关键时候怎么这么不温柔呢！小怜我们还是进去看看吧！我真的好担心小遥啊！”渚抬手就要敲门。

“渚君不要胡闹！”怜急忙按住他的手，“现在突然敲门的后果相当严重啊！按照理论，真琴前辈会被吓出毛病的，遥前辈的终身幸福就泡汤了！然后就是友尽啊你懂吗！”

“啊……我想吃小遥做的饭……我要饿死了……小遥做的饭有妈妈的味道……所以现在我总有一种妈妈难产了的错觉……”

“渚君请你管好你的脑洞！遥前辈身材那么好怎么可能会难产！现在进去他也没空给你做饭啊！”

“我饿……”渚哭了起来，用头在怜的衣服上蹭。“我要吃牛肉……”“不行！这可是生牛肉啊！带给真琴前辈的！”

又过了不知道多久，外面的人心已死，屋里的人好像还愈战愈勇了。“渚君，我们走吧。”“去哪？”渚已经饿得有气无力。“当然去宾馆，渚已经很累了吧，早点去休息。”怜做了大量事前准备，查到这附近所有设施好，环境幽雅，适合情人约会的宾馆。为了防止渚太闹腾再次被遥扫地出门流落街头，怜已经预定好了今晚的房间。

“来，渚君。”怜蹲下把渚背了起来，拉着两个箱子向外面走去。

“好漂亮的烟火和孔明灯啊！今天怎么这么多孔明灯呢？”

“不知道呢。纯粹是为了剧情安排吗？（没错！）不过烟火和孔明灯的确很美丽。”

“小怜你很累了吧，我还是下来吧，我能走。”

“不用了，我真的不累。是我的错，让渚君在门口站了那么久。”

渚抱着岩鸢玩偶，搂着怜的脖子笑了，“这根本就不怪小怜。小怜一直都是这么温柔呢。我啊，最喜欢小怜了！”

“……明天再去找遥前辈他们吧。”

“好。”

“明天和他们一起去游乐园吧。”

“恩。”

“渚君，我喜欢你。”

“……”渚已经睡着了。

第一次见面，你缠着我，以一个完全不合逻辑的理由硬拉我加入水泳部。我说过我绝对不会被恋爱那种非理性的事情迷惑，我错了呢。我这个不折不扣的理论笨蛋，却还是喜欢上行事自由完全不相信理论脱线天然呆的你。理论固然重要，但是很多事情，比如爱情，是需要实践的呢。如果我们的人生轨迹没有相交，我将对爱一无所知，在孤独中一天一天一年一年直到迎来生命的消逝。渚君，谢谢你给了我存在的意义。

背上的人睡得很香，口水流到他耳旁。轻微的鼾声，让人觉得背上的人在做着什么美梦。

怜抬头仰望。

孔明灯承载着人们的心愿飘向大海。多少彼此暗恋的人们在灯上写下心意，小心翼翼地放飞，直到孔明灯落入海中也未曾对对方开口，于是一生错过，苦涩的情感在多少年后只化作一句叹息。多少热恋中的情侣放飞那盏满载爱情的灯，写满恋人专属的甜言蜜语，灯还在天上，当初的人早已转身离开。多少人想念逝去的亲人，以孔明灯寄托哀思，装点着在天国的亲人的梦。一盏一盏，点亮夜空，与繁星明月为伴。虽避免不了坠入海中的结局，但那份情谊却永存天地之间。

世事繁杂，遇见正确的人谈何容易。而我们都如此幸运。从家乡的大海到东京的霓虹灯，海边庄重的神社到繁华的高楼，电车沿途的油菜花田到车水马龙的街头，我们一同走过。我永远都会牵着你的手带你领略世上最美的风景，过去是，现在是，将来也一定是的。你走累了我就背着你，你饿了我做饭给你吃，你睡不着我唱歌哄你睡，你想泡澡我买超豪华按摩浴缸给你。我们一起孝敬我们的父母，一起照顾我们兄弟姐妹的孩子。我们定期和朋友们欢聚一堂，觥筹交错中回忆青春。多年之后海风依旧吹着，我们头发白了，眼睛花了，走也走不动了，路边的小白猫早已繁衍了多少代各种花色的小猫，也依旧会有一只小猫来蹭我们不让走。两个拄着拐杖戴着老花镜的老头子呼吸着海边咸腥的空气，一步一步互相搀扶着慢慢爬上神社，面朝大海对着夕阳回首往事，我们的手还是紧紧相握。那片碧海澄波永远是最真最美的记忆。

有你，在我身边，真好。  


  


  


  


Fin.  


  


  


  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#怜渚](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%80%9C%E6%B8%9A)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#叶月渚](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6%E6%9C%88%E6%B8%9A)

[#龙崎怜](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%B4%8E%E6%80%9C)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

[#314贺文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/314%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-03-13  
评论：27  
热度：136

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a54ed1f)

评论(27)

热度(136)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://baier379.lofter.com/) [白尔](https://baier379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wange196.lofter.com/) [挽歌°](https://wange196.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://wange196.lofter.com/) [挽歌°](https://wange196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xinyu51491.lofter.com/) [馨予](https://xinyu51491.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://klwtyzyt.lofter.com/) [上官映安](https://klwtyzyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://no388.lofter.com/) [no№](https://no388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xinyunniantong.lofter.com/) [心韵念桐](https://xinyunniantong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhangshuxiaoxiaotu.lofter.com/) [gerita](https://zhangshuxiaoxiaotu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xuehuizuoren588.lofter.com/) [学会做人](https://xuehuizuoren588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://pi580554.lofter.com/) [虚拟小人achi](https://pi580554.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ysrachel88.lofter.com/) [冰山的小熊](https://ysrachel88.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://lanmaoyizhi818.lofter.com/) [哭泣猫猫头.](https://lanmaoyizhi818.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://chayingqianxia.lofter.com/) [橙丞EVOLUTION](https://chayingqianxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) [✨haruka-_](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) [✨haruka-_](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://buxianmingyuezhi520.lofter.com/) [皈依的皈念gui](https://buxianmingyuezhi520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ailunjiadeliweier904.lofter.com/) [I don't know what to call it](https://ailunjiadeliweier904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://zhangxiaoshenhahaha.lofter.com/) [张小神哈哈哈](https://zhangxiaoshenhahaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://aajiang449.lofter.com/) [AA酱](https://aajiang449.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tianxuanshadiaowangyou.lofter.com/) [起名困难症患者](https://tianxuanshadiaowangyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://tianxuanshadiaowangyou.lofter.com/) [起名困难症患者](https://tianxuanshadiaowangyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://loutaidaoyingruchitang802.lofter.com/) [铁牛](https://loutaidaoyingruchitang802.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaoshizi056.lofter.com/) [家里蹲选手](https://xiaoshizi056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://mofeng145.lofter.com/) [陌封](https://mofeng145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yunansang.lofter.com/) [雨楠桑『更新随缘，取关随意』](https://yunansang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yingjiu279.lofter.com/) [樱酒](https://yingjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://luhe3834.lofter.com/) [戮禾](https://luhe3834.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhuyezi976.lofter.com/) [封钥](https://zhuyezi976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yeyingchen411.lofter.com/) [栗子味的板栗](https://yeyingchen411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://guobaoroutongxue.lofter.com/) [。](https://guobaoroutongxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://vikita1234.lofter.com/) [Vikita](https://vikita1234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://xixixixixi770.lofter.com/) [一只鱼🐟](https://xixixixixi770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qzyemeng.lofter.com/) [避雨](https://qzyemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ruirui548.lofter.com/) [我惹累了](https://ruirui548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zhanghejianluoxiaoxingchen990.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏苏尚卿的痘](https://zhanghejianluoxiaoxingchen990.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://zhanghejianluoxiaoxingchen990.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏苏尚卿的痘](https://zhanghejianluoxiaoxingchen990.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://ice18305.lofter.com/) [Ice°](https://ice18305.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ice18305.lofter.com/) [Ice°](https://ice18305.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://tianshiyewunaioo.lofter.com/) [天使也无奈O(∩_∩)O](https://tianshiyewunaioo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
